


"I will never leave you."

by artistique



Series: Sign of the times [3]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Strong Language, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, please do not read if you're triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: AU University. Patroclus is a University student while Achilles is still at high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FIRST!! If you feel triggered do not read it!

Patroclus was laying on the bed. His body was limp and his mind was wandering through dark paths. It was like his soul had left his body and was floating in the air while his body remained lifeless on the mattress. He felt numb. He wanted to cry, shout, hit someone, break something, run away. Run away from his own skin. He wanted to rip himself apart.

It’s so funny how everything can change in just a few moments. A few hours ago, he was happy and excited, full of life. Life can be cruel, Patroclus knew that. But he could never imagine something like that happening to him. Of all the things that had happened to him, he never thought that he would also experience this.

Everything started fine. The frat house was packed. People spilling out of the house and the music was so loud that when Patroclus had first stepped into, he winced at the noise. Briseis had insisted on going together, as she thought Patroclus needed a break from studying all day long for the past two weeks. After finally, getting their last exams and with the spring break just around the corner, this party would be a great opportunity to relax and have a good time before returning back home. So, here they were among people who Patroclus has never seen around campus, since as Briseis had said he was kind of a hermit.

“Are you relaxed yet?” Briseis grinned at him. Patroclus was sipping his drink silently, sitting on the couch at the far back of the room, watching people dancing and making out. He sighed.

“I guess so.” He shrugged.

Briseis leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. “You miss a certain someone huh?” She asked and Patroclus looked at her.

Briseis sat straight. “At least you’re seeing him during spring break.” She tried to comfort him.

“Yeah,” Patroclus smiled at the thought. Achilles was still in high school, this would be his last year, something that Patroclus was always a bit concerned about. They have been friends since Patroclus could remember himself, but they started dating the last 2 years. He was always afraid if someone found out about them, since Achilles was still underage. “he is turning 18 in 3 weeks.”

Briseis gave him a side hug. She knew how this whole age situation was stressing him out. “I’m so happy for you, Pat.” She said. She broke away from the hug when she felt someone towering over them.

“Hey, Bri.” A brunnete girl with beautiful blue eyes greeted her. Patroclus felt Briseis tense up.

“Hey, Dee.” Pat could see Briseis blushing. He could’ve said that it might have been from the heat or the alcohol but knowing that Brisies had a crush on the girl, he knew how self-conscious she could be.

Patroclus saw the girl standing awkwardly in front of them, as if weighing her next words. She fumbled a bit with her hands before speaking again. “So, do you, um, want to dance?”

Briseis smiled widly, and looked at Patroclus as if for confirmation leaving him alone. She knew how Patroclus hated to be alone in a crowd that he didn’t know. Patroclus nodded.

“You sure?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Patroclus reassured her, waving for her to go, “I’ll be fine.” He gave her a confident smile.

Briseis gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed Deidameia’s hand as they disappeared into the crowd.

Patroclus was sipping at his drink, observing the rest of the people on the dancefloor. He was always very close as a person and he hated crowds, not to mention that he had a boyfriend, a very fit one back home, so parties were very boring for him.

He felt his phone buzzed into his pocket and his face immediately broke into a smile when he saw who the text was from.

_“hey babe._ _J_ _how r u managing?”_

_“it’s terrible. I want to shoot myself. Briseis disappeared with her crush and I’m all alone._ _L_ _”_

_“poor you… I guess we could have loads of fun if I was there… ;)”_

Patroclus felt himself blushing at Achilles’ text. Achilles was always teasing him and being cheeky, but of course Patroclus had founded the rule of “no sex until he turned 18”.

_“just a little more patience_ _J_ _”_

_“3 more weeks and then you’re mine”_

Patroclus could feel himself heating up at the thought of Achilles being on top of him. His beautiful body being in sync with his. His golden hair tickling his body and his green eyes looking at him under heavy eyelashes while Patroclus had his way with him. Patroclus had never had sex with anyone else, and the fact that Achilles would be his first one, made him more eager and more anxious if he was being honest. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He was ready to reply when a guy sat beside him. He wouldn’t mind him when he started speaking to him.

“You’re Patroclus, right?” The boy was tall with broad shoulders and curly hair. Patroclus would find him definitely attractive if he weren’t in a relationship already.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Patroclus mumbled a little confused. He didn’t remember ever meeting this guy.

“I’m Paris, by the way.” The guy grinned at him, flushing his pearly white teeth and extending his hand for Patroclus to shake.

“Nice to meet you.” Patroclus smiled at him. “Where do you know me from?” The curiosity got the better of him and asked him.

Paris laughed. “We have biology together.” Patroclus blushed feeling stupid. “I guess I’m not that distinctive.” Paris teased as Patroclus shook his head embarrassed.

“I’m just messing with you.” Paris patted him on the shoulder. “So, are you alone around here?”

“I’m with a friend,” Patroclus replied searching the room with his eyes to spot Briseis.

Paris followed his gaze where Briseis was grinding her body to Deidameia’s. “The brunette? I know her,” Paris pointed, “I’ve seen her around, I mean.”

Patroclus didn’t know how to continue the conversation as they were both sitting in silence for a few seconds when Paris spoke again. “It’s a shame, you’re all alone here. Your friend is having fun and from the looks of it, I don’t think she’s ready to abandon her company.” Briseis had her lips now on Deidameia’s as they were drunkenly swaying to the rhythm of the music. “So, do you want to join me and the rest of the lads? We’re sitting in the back rooms.” He pointed towards the direction.

Patroclus was a bit reluctant in the beginning. He didn’t know the guy, but yet again, it wouldn’t harm starting socializing. Two years in University the only solid company he had was Briseis, who was always encouraging him to try and meet new people. Patroclus nodded and they both stood from the couch.

Paris was leading their way to the back rooms of the frat house that Patroclus had never seen. He was growing anxious for some reason. His phone was tightly placed on his hand.

They reached a door and before Patroclus could realize what was happening he was shoved inside the room.

Paris pinned him on the door and kissed him hardly on the lips. Patroclus did not respond and Paris was getting aggressive. Patroclus tried pushing him away but Paris was stronger.

“What? You don’t like it, fag?” Paris smirked darkly at him and Patroclus heart dropped in his stomach. Patroclus never came out in the university because he never had to. He was barely socializing with anyone, and he had a relationship so he didn’t really have to make any statements on his sexuality.

His phone buzzed in his hands. “What is that?” Paris snatched the phone from Patroclus’ hand.

“Give it back!” Partoclus barked and leaned over to reach it. Paris shoved him back and looked at the phone. Patroclus felt his throat tightening as Paris was looking through his texts.

Paris snorted. “So, you have a little boyfriend…” He smirked at him, approaching him again and Patroclus’ back was glued to the wall.

Paris threw the phone to the ground and Patroclus tried to get out of Paris reach and grab it, praying it didn’t break. Paris grabbed his arm and aggressively lead him to the bed. Patroclus kicked and shifted under his grip but Paris had pinned him on the mattress as he was laying on top of him. He pinned Patroclus’ hands over his head as he kissed him roughly again on the lips. Patroclus was shaking his head but Paris gripped hardly at his arm.

“If you don’t stop fighting, you’re going to regret it.” He spat at him.

Paris was pinning him with one arm and Patroclus saw with the corner of his eyes his other hand moving downwards. Patroclus’ eyes widened and he screamed. Paris striked him across the cheek hard. “If you do that again, I’m going to tell the whole campus about you, fag. And then you’re life would be over here.” He gritted his teeth. The mark were Paris’ hand hit him was burning and Patroclus’ felt tears at the brim of his eyes.

Patroclus wanted to die. He tried squirming, kicking, yelling, but Paris was threatening him and hitting him, so after a while he stopped. He laid there lifeless, silently crying as Paris was violating him.

Patroclus couldn’t feel anything after a while.

Paris zipped his pants as he slided away from Patroclus. He grabbed the phone from the floor and tossed it over to Patroclus. Patroclus was laying there, still not moving. His tears had tried on his red cheeks.

Paris was heading towards the door. “And don’t even think about telling anyone about this.” He turned towards Patroclus. Then, he heard the door clicking and started sobbing. He emptied his self. He was feeling filthy. He wanted to rub every inch of his skin that Paris had touched.

The phone buzzed next to him.

_“pat, are u ok? where are u?”_

Briseis had texted him. He couldn’t tell Briseis. He couldn’t tell anyone. He was ashamed and he knew Briseis wouldn’t let it slide. And then, everyone would find out and his life in Uni would be over.

He shoot her a quick text, _“I’m went for a walk, don’t wait up. I’ll see you in the morning.”_

He gathered up himself and slided out of the room and out of the house. As he was walking towards his dorm, his mind was blank and he felt numb.

***

It has been almost two weeks since the incident. Patroclus was more and more closed off to himself. The first two days after the party Patroclus didn’t even dare to leave his room. When Briseis questioned him about it, he said he had the flu and he just needed to rest. Briseis tried to say something, offering to help him, but he insisted he could manage and that it would be better for her not to approach him so she wouldn’t get the flu as well. Briseis was suspicious but Patroclus gave her a smile, reassuring her.

He was back home now. As soon as he got out of the car, Achilles was on him. Patroclus tensed at the sudden closeness of his body and he for a split second he was ready to scream. Achilles felt him tensing up and he started asking him if he was ok. Patroclus quickly recovered and came up with the same excuse he had given to Briseis about the flu.

Ever since he came back he was locked into his room. Whenever Achilles would text him, he would either ignore it or reply that he was not feeling very well.

Achilles had dropped by many times. Patroclus was playing sick as they would sit together with Achilles trying to cheer him up. Patroclus would give him a weak smile but Achilles knew it was fake.

They were sitting at Patroclus room. Patroclus laid on the bed, while Achilles was sitting at the chair in front of the desk.

“So, my birthday is in two days.” Achilles started and grinned to Patroclus.

Patroclus tensed a little but smiled at him. “Yes, I know. I have to get you a present.”

Achilles stood from the chair and approached the bed. “You don’t have to get me anything. You know what I want…” He trailed smirking as he crawled to the bed.

Achilles dipped in to kiss him and Patroclus felt like suffocating. He tried to get away. His mind was clouded and he wanted to get away. Scream.

“Babe, babe, I’m sorry, are you ok?” Achilles was frantically asking him, panicking. Patroclus was crying. He hadn’t even realized when he touched his cheeks and were wet with his tears.

Achilles went to wipe them away, looking at him as to get an approval. He touched lightly the delicate skin with his fingertips.

“Patroclus, babe, you have to tell what’s going on.” He whispered softly to him. His eyes filled with worry. And then Patroclus broke. He was sobbing, crying hard. Achilles scooped him in his strong arms, his fingers running through Patroclus’ curls, trying to soothe him.

“Please, tell me.”

Patroclus told him, his voice shaking and some of his words came out muffled through his tears and the fabric of Achilles’ shirt.

Patroclus’ breathing was stable again and the last of the tears were already drying. Achilles was numb. He was staring at Patroclus and Patroclus was feeling self-conscious. He felt disgusting.

“I’d understand if you want to leave me,” Patroclus whispered almost chocking. “I feel disgu-”

Achilles hugged him tight. “Don’t even try to say it.” He hissed, he felt his own eyes watering. “I would never leave you. Never. If I had this guy in front of me right now, I would kill him in an instant. I would make him pay for what he did to you.” He buried his face in Patroclus neck before breaking away from the hug.

“Patroclus,” he looked him at him, lifting Patroclus’ chin with his thumb so he could look at him in the eyes, “I love you. I would wait for you in all eternity. I blame myself for not being there, protecting you. I will never forgive myself for that. And I will never let anything happen to you, ever again.”

“I love you too.” Patroclus whispered, a single tear was caught by Achilles finger.

They laid on the bed. Achilles had wrapped his arm around Patroclus waist protectively, as Patroclus rested on Achilles’ chest. Achilles’ heartbeat lulling him back to sleep. Patroclus breathing was calm and steady as he was sleeping. Achilles was wide awake. He was still thinking of what Patroclus had told him. He was in danger and Achilles wasn’t with him to protect him. He couldn’t forgive himself for that.

He looked over at Patroclus innocent frame. How dare this guy touch him? His Patroclus.

“I’ll never let anyone touch you.” He whispered as his fingers were running through Patroclus’ hair.

“I’ll never leave you. Ever.” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's revenge time! Paris gets what he deserves and Patroclus feels safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's here! A lot of you asked about part two where Paris gets what he deserves, so I had to write it. Enjoy reading!! xx

The first days after Patroclus’ confession, Achilles was very gentle around him. He was in pain knowing that Patroclus went through this and he wasn’t there to prevent it. He somehow blamed himself and Patroclus could see that. He reassured Achilles that he couldn’t have known and that he shouldn’t blame himself.

Achilles birthday came and though it was spent differently than he had planned, he still thanked God for Patroclus being there with him. But the pain was still there. Achilles could see it. Every time they were lying in bed and he made a sudden contact with him, Patroclus would flinch and then relax after realizing it was just Achilles.

The days flew by very fast and it was time for Patroclus to return back to Uni. The night before he left he broke down sobbing. He couldn’t bear the idea of going back. All the memories of that night would immediately engulf him and he wasn’t ready yet.

Briseis had called multiple times to check up on him after Patroclus had brushed her off with the excuse of being ill. Achilles had advised him on letting her know since she was his best friend. Part of Achilles was begging for Briseis to act as his body guard of some sort, having his back and watching him more carefully after what had happened. If he couldn’t be there with him, protecting him, then she could.

“You really don’t have to come all the way down there, I’ll be fine.” Patroclus whispered giving him a weak smile. Achilles took Patroclus’ hand in his and kissed them, “I want to.” He said. They climbed into the car, Achilles in the driver’s seat after insisting on driving and they were off.

***

“We can spend the day together, since you don’t have classes and I came all the way here.” Achilles smirked parking the car. Patroclus nodded smiling. He wanted Achilles there and he definitely didn’t want to be alone in this place.

They climbed off the car and Achilles helped him with his luggage. He didn’t have lots of things, but Achilles always wanted to do everything for Patroclus. Patroclus walked into the dorm. Briseis was sitting on the bed, rearranging some of her clothes. As soon as she saw him, she ran and hugged him tightly. Patroclus tensed and shifted uncomfortably. Briseis sensed it, and took a few steps backwards.

“Are you ok, Pat?” She said her voice full of worry. Patroclus recovered, giving her a smile, but he knew she could see it was fake. “Yes, I’m fine.” He replied calmly.

“Pat, you haven’t been fine ever since the party is something wrong?” Patroclus’ lip trembled and he bit his tongue trying to refrain from spilling any teas. Achilles, hugged and he broke into tears.

“Pat, I’m sorry-”

Achilles arms loosened around him and Patroclus took a few steps away to look at Briseis. “It’s not your fault, Bri.” He wiped his tears from his cheeks. “I’ll explain.”

Briseis approached him and really wanted to hug him, but she was reluctant after Patroclus flinched away and she just patted his shoulder. “You don’t have to… tell me, if you, I mean, if you don’t want to.” She said in a small voice.

Patroclus nodded, “I want to.”

***

By the time Patroclus finished, Briseis had tears in her eyes. She was pacing back and forth slightly pulling her at her hair, mumbling, “I’m gonna kills this bitch.”

“Briseis, please,” Patroclus reached over at her

“No, Pat, this IS MY FAULT! I shouldn’t have left you alone-”

“Bri, it’s NOT your fault. I’m not a baby to babysit around.” He held her in his arms. She was silently crying. She couldn’t believe that Patroclus, the boy with a heart of gold, her best friend, had gone through such a horrible thing.

Achilles was silently watching them. His heart broke when Patroclus started talking about it.

“I’m so sorry, Pat.” Briseis started at him, her eyes still glistening from the tears.

Patroclus didn’t speak.

***

Patroclus insisted on not talking about it and just enjoy the rest of the day the three of them. They had lunch at the restaurant down the street near the campus, when Patroclus stifled a yawn.

“Is my baby sleepy?” Achilles cooed and Patroclus nodded, resting his head on Achilles’ shoulder. “Didn’t sleep well, last night.” He mumbled.

They went back to Briseis and Patroclus’ dorm. As soon as Patroclus was inside he collapsed on the bed. Achilles lay next to him, stroking his hair and he was fast asleep. Briseis was laying on hers, just staring at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, Achilles.” Briseis blurted out. Patroclus’ soft snores were the only thing that could be heard in the room. “I shouldn’t have left-” she choked the last words. Fresh tears ready to spill from her eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Bri. It’s Paris’ fault.” Achilles tightened his first. He spat Paris’ name like venom.

“I hate him.” Briseis said. “I want to punch him. Make him feel the pain Pat felt.”

Achilles was starting to get angry again. “Bri,” he turned towards her to look at her. “I have something in mind, but you have to help him find him.” He said and Briseis sat straight immediately on the bed. She nodded.

“I’m listening.”

***

They were walking towards the pub. Briseis had texted Deidameia who knew Paris, if she knew where they could find him. When Deidameia asked her what for, she replied that she just wanted some notes for a friend. Lie, but she could live with that. Right now all she wanted was justice for Paris.

“Do you think we’ll get in trouble for that?” Briseis asked.

Achilles shrugged. “I’m not a university student and I’ve told you that all you have to do is stay hidden and film the whole thing. No one knows me.” They had reached the pub and Achilles turned towards Briseis. “Ok, Bri, stay hidden at the back. As soon as we’re out start filming.” Briseis nodded. Achilles gave her a hug and went inside the pub, while Briseis went to the back, checking to see whether anyone was watching them or anything. Coast clear.

***

Achilles was inside the pub, looking casual as he ordered the drink. Briseis had showed him a picture of Paris and his brother from his facebook account. He had his hand on his pocket, checking the small bag inside. He scanned the room and spotted him at the back table with some other guys and his brother next to him, drinking beer and talking loudly.

Achilles took a deep breath and taking his drink he headed towards Paris’ table.

“Hey, Paris, right?” Achilles smiled at Paris. Everyone looked at him, and Paris furrowed his brow. God, how he wanted to punch his face. “Depends on who’s asking.” He smirked and everyone burst out laughing.

Achilles grinned at him, trying to play it cool. “I have something for you.” He let the small plastic bag from his pocket show a bit on the corner and everyone smirked smugly. “I’m Alex, by the way.” He said trying to sound more convincing.

Paris stood from his chair. “Follow me at the back. Too many people here.” Achilles nodded.

Achilles followed Paris at the back sending a quick message to Briseis.

They were outside. Briseis could hear the footsteps as she hid behind the dumpsters, her phone in her hand, recording.

“First the stuff.” Paris said, crossing his arms on his chest. Achilles was wearing his hood up so his face didn’t show in the camera. Achilles shook his head. “First the money.” His voice was lower than usual.

“I don’t think so, dude. I don’t trust you.” Paris said eyeing him.

“Then, you get nothing.” Achilles hissed.

“I can get them the hard way then.” Paris spat and shoved Achilles. This was what Achilles needed to jump on him. Achilles stumbled back a bit but regained balance. Paris was ready to punch him, but Achilles ducked his head and punched Paris square on the jaw. Paris groaned grabbing his jaw, but headed towards Achilles again. He kicked him in the gut, but Achilles quickly recovered, and jumped on him sending the both of them on the floor. He was on top of him, throwing punches. Paris tried to squirm under him, but Achilles had him pinned. Paris face was bleeding but Achilles kept punching him. Briseis wanted to go and grab Achilles off of Paris. He knew he was getting too far.

Briseis had stopped recording and was ready to blow her cover and drag Achilles out, when she heard footsteps. Hector, Paris brother had walked out of the pub.

“Hey, motherfucker-” Hector shouted at Achilles, and this is when it snapped. He kicked Paris one last time and started running. Hector wanted to run after him, but seeing his brother on the floor bleeding he helped him.

Achilles ran to an alley a few blocks down and saw Briseis after a few seconds following him.

“You have it?” Achilles rested his hands on his knees, breathless.

“Yes.” She handed him the phone. “Achilles, what the fuck were you doing?!” Briseis scolded. “You nearly had him dead!” She threw her hands in the air.

Achilles shoved the phone in his pocket. “That was the plan.” He mumbled.

“That was NOT the plan!” She exclaimed. “The plan was to videotape him, talking about coke, and then you could give him a few punches. That’s all!”

That was the plan actually and Achilles knew. Briseis had found out through Deidameia that Paris and the rest of his friends were doing drugs illegally. They were very reckless and dealers pushing drugs around campus knew him, so they went to him. Paris didn’t care whether he knew the dealers or not unless he got the stuff. That was how they came with the plan. Achilles would approach him in the pub, where most of his drug dealing was done. He knew that Paris would need to get his hand on the “stuff” first before money and since Achilles didn’t really have any drugs, they knew it would end up in a fight. That would all be caught on tape by Briseis, who then she would upload it and hopefully, Paris would be kicked out of Uni. This is what he deserved anyway for being a bully not only to Patroclus but to other people as well, as Deidameia has mentioned too.

Achilles sighed frustrated. “I KNOW BRISEIS!” He shouted, running his fingers through his tangled hair. “I just saw his face and… and I got carried away. I imagined all the things he did to Patroclus,” his voice cracked at the end, “I wanted to feel the pain.” He whispered. Briseis side-hugged him.

“Let’s go. Patroclus would be worried if he saw we’re not there.” Achilles nodded.

“We will never tell Patroclus about it. He wouldn’t approve.”

***

2 days passed after the scene at the pub. Achilles was back home and Patroclus was attending his lectures always watching over his shoulder for Paris or any of his friends. Briseis was always next to him, reassuring him that Paris would never touch him again.

Patroclus and Briseis were at the cafeteria having lunch when Deidameia practically run towards their table. She didn’t even stop to catch her breath when she started talking.

“Guys! Have you heard about Paris?!” She was looking at them with wide eyes. Patroclus shifted uncomfortably at the sound of his name, and looked at his disappointing salad.

“No, what happened?” Briseis asked.

“They kicked him out of Uni and he may even go to jail!” She exclaimed and Patroclus whipped his head towards him.

“What for?” Patroclus asked. His palms were sweaty. Have they found out about what happened at the party? He would die of embarrassment if anyone knew.

“Apparently,” Deidameia started, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. “someone posted a video on facebook where Paris gets into a fight with a drug dealer.” She pulled out her phone and showed the video to Patroclus.

Briseis was anxious and was side-eyeing Patroclus the whole time he was watching the video.

“No one knows the guy trying to sell Paris the drugs.” Deidameia pointed out. “Anyway, I can’t say he doesn’t deserve it either.” She shrugged and pulled the phone back to her pocket.

***

They were at their room, Patroclus with a book on his lap and Briseis scrolling in her phone. He had been quiet ever since Deidameia told them about Paris.

Briseis was typing on her phone when Patroclus spoke. “I know you too did it.” Patroclus turned page on his book. Briseis stopped typing and looked at him. “Did what?”

Patroclus sighed, putting the book away. “The whole Paris thing.” He said and Briseis looked away. “Are you mad?” She asked.

“A little.” He whispered.

“Look, Pat-”

“Thank you.” He said. Briseis smiled and walked up to him, hugging him.

They sat in silence for a few seconds when Briseis smirked at him. “How did you know?”

Patroclus laughed. “Please, I could recognize my boyfriend anywhere.” He smirked smugly and Briseis threw a pillow at him. “Plus, I woke up and I didn’t find you in the room. Which I thought it was very suspicious.” Patroclus cocked an eyebrow.

Briseis laughed. “You have the best boyfriend in the world, Pat.” She smiled fondly at him.

“I know.” He whispered.

His phone started buzzing. Achilles. “Speaking of…” He said and answered the call. Briseis motioned for him that she would go out and Patroclus waved.

“Hey babe.” Achilles greeted.

“Hey.”

They were talking about their day, when Patroclus dropped the news about Paris being kicked out of Uni.

“Oh,” Achilles replied, “He deserved it. I guess Karma is indeed a bitch.”

Patroclus laughed, then sighed. “You know, I know it was you and Briseis that did it.” Achilles didn’t speak for a while and Patroclus thought he might have hang up when he sighed into the phone.

“I’m sorry, Patroclus, I couldn’t just let him walking around like nothing happened, I wanted him to pay for what he did-”

“It’s ok, Achilles. I’m not mad.” He interrupted him. “Well, I’m not that mad…” He trailed and Achilles chuckled from the other end of the line.

Achilles went serious again. “I told you I will always protect you.” He said and Patroclus blushed at this. Thank God, Achilles couldn’t see him from the phone.

“I love you, Achilles.” Patroclus blurted out. He was laying on his back on the bed. He closed his eyes tightly. How he wished Achilles was there beside him.

“I love you too, Patroclus.” Achilles replied. “And I’ll do the best that I can to keep you safe and happy.” Achilles always made Patroclus’ heart flutter.

They kept talking for God knows how much time. Briseis had returned with dinner and she rolled her eyes at their lovey-dovey conversation, making a puking gesture which earned her an eyeroll from Patroclus.

Laying in his bed that night, Patroclus felt safe after a long time. He felt like his heart would explode. He looked over at Briseis sleeping soundless in her bed. He felt lucky and blessed for his friend and boyfriend. He felt loved and secure.

That night sleep found him with a smile in his face.

He was protected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave me kudos to let me know and comment your feedback! It's always appreciated :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a part two but i don't know. Let me know if you want a part two. Leave your comments below!! x


End file.
